Regrets
by Vitzy
Summary: Slight AU, no spoilers. One-shot. Amelie visits Sam's grave and has a few realisations about herself. A part challenge to myself, written for vicky199416. My first MV fic, do read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places or events, but I **_**do **_**own the content. I wrote that, not Rachel Caine, so HA!**

**A/N: This is my first **_**ever **_**MV fic...*squeal* Written for vicky19916**

**Hope you enjoy reading.**

…

"Hello Sam, " she spoke softly bending down towards the grave.

"You were right." She stopped talking for a second and took a deep, shuddering breath.

From her coat pocket she retrieved a small wilted red rose.

The very same one that he had given her all those years ago.

When things were still simple and she hadn't lost out on her relationship because of a power hungry surge.

"You were right," she repeated, a quiver evident in her whisper of a voice.

"I feel guilty about all this, silly really isn't it? You used to always tell me that in the place of success there is no space for guilt trips," Amelie stopped speaking once again and with a resigned sigh, she sat down next to the snow-covered grave.

"I wish you were here with me to hear what I have to say. If I could go back and change the past I would.

There would be no more Morganville.

No more battles.

It would be blissful and I'd be with you."

Despite her fight to remain strong, the vampire broke down and tears escaped her eyes. If Claire or Shane or any resident of Morganville, for that matter, were to see Amelie, they would be shocked beyond belief.

Amelie didn't cry.

Not when she thought that her father was going to kill her.

Not when Morganville was about to fall.

Not even when Sam left her and went away.

Not when she had thought that she couldn't go any lower.

She had never allowed herself to cry after she was turned vampire…but it seemed that Sam's death was her undoing.

"You were right all along, Sam. I do regret it. I regret it very much. And you know why?"

She stood up before answering her own question to the stillness of the night.

"Because even though I have everything I ever yearned for, I have no one to share it with."

I am the Queen of Morganville.

We have the most prosperous vampire town in the nation if not the world.

My subjects…Oliver…Myrnin…the humans, they are all loyal.

But there is a giant gaping fissure in the place where your throne should be.

_I miss you, Sam._

She gently handled the rose and using the case that Myrnin had given her, placed it safely in there. It sat there, like a jewel, a token of their friendship, love and loss, forever.

"I loved you Samuel Glass. And yes, I regret it… marrying you, that is."

With that she gracefully but with the speed only a vampire of her age could possess, Amelie left the graveyard. Her thoughts, still running along the same vein: 'what if?'

Bu then something else might have been different…something might have even been worse. Because of her greed, people had lost lives. Because she couldn't come to terms with reality her Sam was gone forever…

Sam, her calm, serene and gentle Sam.

If anything he had taught her one thing.

You only are complete when you have something to regret.

Something to atone for.

Smiling suddenly, a memory of what Sam had once said to her came back to her…

"Regrets are what make us human, Amelie. We know that we haven't truly lost the ability to love and care like humans do if we can have regrets and learn from them and repent for them"

For the first time in a month, Amelie couldn't help feel a surge through her chest.

It was a feeling that she hadn't felt in over five hundred years. And it was of genuine and utter pride for her deceased lover. She only now understood what he had meant then.

Suddenly she made up her mind. Sam wouldn't have wanted the mourning that she had made Morganville undergo.

No. He was the happiest person she knew. Always looking at the bright side. Insisting that the glass is half full.

She was, if for no one but him, going to make sure that this memory of him was not tarnished.

Sam Glass was going to stay in people hearts as the wise vampire who, even in times of toil, didn't forget the human in him.

He was an ideal amongst the ordinary.

She had long ago given up faith in a God being up there. But Sam was convinced that there was a power up there…waiting…watching.

And, as Amelie clasped her hands together and bowed her head, in prayer for Sam, she felt…complete.

"You're not gone…" she said, her voice fierce and hardly above a whisper.

"You're in me. You give me strength, Sam."

And she knew that she wasn't the only one.

Sam really was one of a kind.

**A/N: Vicky am I forgiven now? I'm not too sure about this but review people, and let me know what you think!**

**-Vitzy-**


End file.
